The risk to sit besides a sleeping Tsukishima
by Kuroo187
Summary: After an very exhausting training-game against Nekoma the Karasuno Volleyball Team drives home with a bus and poor Yamagushi had to endure the devotedness of a sleeping Tsukishima. Warnig: There will be cuddling between best friends!


**I don't own any of the characters or the Anime (Haikyuu!).  
Hope you enjoy this little fanfiction and be free to leave a comment ^^**

* * *

After an very exhausting training-game against Nekoma everyone went to the bus to drive home. They were all beaten and just after 10 minutes most of them were sleeping. Only Yamaguchi was awake but he was very tired so it was just a matter of time, then he would follow his team members into dreamland.

He sat like usual besides Tsukishima, who had his headphones on and his head leaned against the bus window.

Yamaguchi's eyes slowly begun to shut, when suddenly someone grabbed his waist.  
He looked up, a bit surprised at the sudden movement and found himself just seconds later in Tsukishimas arms, tightly pressed against the blonds broad chest.

"T-Tsukki! Wha..what are y-you doing?"

The poor smaller teen blushed after his sleep drunken mind processed what just had happened.  
He knew that Tsukishima could act a little out of his normal stoic and mean behavior when he was really tired or half asleep, but that didn't happened often and certainly not in the surroundings of their team.

So no one could blame Yamaguchi for being clearly embarrassed at the blonds actions.  
He carefully tried to shove the long arms that were slung tightly around his waist away. But Tsukishima had a firm grip on him and Yamaguchi didn't want to wake his friend, when he was so exhausted.

After some poorly failed escape attempts, the lightly green haired boy gave up and let himself sink against the warm chest behind him. When he was honest to himself, he didn't really had anything against Tsukishima's cuddling.  
It was rather the opposite and he just wasn't used to this needy side of his friend but secretly he found it very cute.

"Mhh.. so warm and cuddly..." muttered Tsukishima in his sleep while he squeezed his shorter friend in his arms, who blushed brightly at the mumbled words.  
To make it worse, Tsukishima pressed his face in Yamaguchi's soft but messy hair and nuzzled it with his nose.  
One more time the poor green haired boy's face went into a deep shade of red and he swore that his face never felt this hot in his whole life.

He could feel Tsukishima's breath in his hair and it was embarrassing to admit it but this little act relaxed him. After some time, in which Yamaguchi's face turned into a normal color again he began to fall asleep in the strangely comfortable hug. This new closeness to his best friend was something that made Yamaguchi really happy. Normally Tsukishima wasn't someone who did a lot of touching. Even towards his best friend so Yamaguchi was deeply moved that his tall friend hugged him, also if he just done it because he's asleep.

"Hey hey! Look! Aren't they cute?"

"Pssst Nishinoya, your wake them up if you are too loud."

"Oi oi - I didn't now that Four-eyes where secretly a cuddler!"

"Tanaka! Stop making pictures!"

"But Daichi – Asahi made pictures too!"

"What? Asahi you too?"

"Sorry I couldn't stop... Just look at them! They're really cute like this..."

"Ohhh. I think they're going to wake up!"

"No Wonder. When you're yelling around with that ridiculous loud voice!"

"What was that Bake-yama?!"

"Hey hey, no need to pick up a fight you two..."

"Sugawara your way too nice."

"Thanks Daichi ."

Yamaguchi stirred in his sleep. There were voices all around but he couldn't understand what they're were talking about. He forced his heavy eye leads open but everything was blurry and fuzzy so he rubbed his eyes with his fist. He yawned and tired to stretch but something hindered his movement. With his mind still clouded from sleep Yamaguchi let out a long sigh and let his head fall back against the soft and warm thing he leaned on.

After a while the voices from before felt silent.  
The earlier awakened boy looked up to make out what could be the reason for the abruptly quietness and looked right into the amused faces of his fellow team members.

"Why are you all looking at me like that..." mumbled a sleepy headed and lightly confused Yamaguchi.

Suddenly he felt a pressure around his waist and something warm pressed against his back.

And with one hit everything that had happened came right back into his mind.  
Tsukishima was still cuddling him! In front of their whole team! While he's fast asleep!

The third time that day, the heat drove into Yamaguchi's face and he blushed hard.

"Ts-Tsukki! Wake up. Tsukishima!"

"Hmm... so noisy. Yamaguchi be quite..."

"B-but Tsukki!"

Tsukishima slowly opened one of his eyes, to make out for what his friend was making such a fuss over, but the sight he got was nothing that he had expected.

All members of the Karasuno Volleyball Team were starring at him and most of them looked so smug that Tsukishima could feel a chill wander down his spine.  
A bit surprised the tall blond spotted a familiar mob of green hair, leaned on his chest and he begun to understand why everyone was looking at him like that.  
He was cuddling Yamaguchi and they had fallen asleep like this!

From the outside Tsukishima made an impression like he didn't care about the ridiculous situation in which he and Yamaguchi got, but inwardly he gives himself a massive face-palm. "How did that even happened?", was the only thought in Tsukishima's mind.

There was a heavy tension in the air and no one knows what would happen next. They're were all curios of Tsukishima's reaction in this weird situation and no one dared to say something and break the strangely developed silence.

Yamaguchi, who was still sitting in Tsukishima's lap, slowly moved around to look at his best friend's face. What he saw wasn't a pretty sight.

The normally so stoic Middle-blocker had put on his most scary expression and it was enough to even make the third-years uncomfortable. The moment where Tanaka, who actually got his guts together and was the first who recovered from the shock, opened his mouth to make a dumb comment, was stopped by Tsukishima who asked with a deadly calm voice: " Is there a problem or why are you all starring like you saw a ghost?"

Tsukishima's gaze got even creepier at the time he asked and everyone immediately went a few steps back as the tall blond grabbed his shorter friend and got up from their seats. Hinata hided behind Kageyama as fast as he could and Asahi moved a few steps closer to Sugawara and Daichi as their middle blocker with his typical glare of doom walked out of the bus while dragging his friend with him.

The moment were Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were standing outside of the bus the shorter boy turned around to the taller teen to ask him why he had to be so mean to the others, but the question remained stuck in his throat the second he saw Tsukishimas face.

"Tsukki? Are you... are you blushing?"

Yamaguchi couldn't believe his eyes. His best friend was actually blushing! He hadn't seen Tsukishima blush in years but here it was, a clearly visible shade of dark red which reached from his neck to his ears.

A small chuckle escaped Yamaguchi's lips while he watched how his friend got more and more embarrassed with every second he was starring at his flushed face.

"Stop laughing at me idiot. Your are an worse best friend you know that?"

Many people would say that Tsukishima was a mean guy but Yamaguchi knew that the side comments and teasing towards him was Tsukishima's personal way to show his affection.  
So instead of being offended about the comment he begun to laugh an answered  
"Not as bad as you."  
And together they walked home, the red from the blonds face slowly fading, while Yamaguchi's lips were formed to a dirty smile and he threw an amused look to his best friend.


End file.
